May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by CryDon'tSmile
Summary: When Primrose gets chosen for The Hunger Games, Katniss isn't the one who volunteers to take her place. It's Raven, the orphan girl who thinks The Hunger Games will be her chance to leave forever. But will it? Pairing: OCxGale
1. Chapter 1: Volunteer

**Hey. Here's my new story on The Hunger Games. Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Volunteer**

_**Raven**_

* * *

><p>I watch down on the two as they stalk, whispering hushed murmurs of conversation. Who I'm watching, exactly?<p>

Katniss and Gale. Only the two best hunters I know and the two that keep the whole town from starving. I long to hunt with them, but I can't risk anything.

My mother died a few months ago, from disease. Katniss's mother and sister tried to fix her, but to no avail. There was nothing anybody could do. My father died a few years back. He worked in the mines, until this one day… There was an explosion. He didn't come home that day. Hardly anyone knows about me being an orphan, otherwise the Peacekeeper's will take me away.

Katniss and Gale know about it though. They give me some of their hunt. Little do they know I watch them. But I can sense something today, something off about them and their hunting.

_Probably because it's the 74th Hunger Games._

The tributes for the Hunger Games are being chosen today. I have a really big chance. I've had my name in there so many times…

I shake my head and find that Katniss and Gale have moved on, leaving me with only the singing of the mockingjay's to keep me company.

Carefully, I stand on the tree branch, spreading my arms wide to balance. My thin frame and light weight making it easy to balance. Sure, I am sixteen, but I am starving anyway, so weight isn't a huge factor for me. I was going to die for sure if I competed in the Games.

I run along the branch and leap as I reach the end, throwing myself forward. I land on the closest branch of the neighbouring tree and almost smash into the trunk as I lean forward to balance myself.

"Where are they…?" My voice is a murmur as I scan the area, looking for Gale and Katniss. _They _could survive the Hunger Games without trying, they are amazing. I can't even see their tracks. I leap down from the tree, shifting my weight so I take less impact on contact with the ground. I land softly and roll so the landing doesn't strain any muscles or joints.

When I stand I can see the faintest of tracks, leading off to my left. A sharp call from a mockingjay catches my attention and I look up sharply. My eyes widen as I spot the hovercraft and I scurry under the cover of a nearby bush. A deer almost collides with me in effort to run from the hovercraft and an arrow flies past my head, scaring me half to death.

I watch the hovercraft pass overhead and snatch up the arrow, turning it over in my hands. A beautifully crafted weapon, although not my thing. I love my knives much more. I stand and scan the area, looking for Katniss or Gale. I spot the dark colour of Gale's hair and run up behind him with light feet, tucking the arrow into my belt.

He hears it as my feet make a soft padding on the pine needles and he turns quickly, bow drawn. I slam on the brakes just infront of him; hands raised, palms out. He lowers the bow as Katniss comes up behind him.

"Raven!? How long have you been stalking us?" Gale is eyeing the arrow in my belt.

"I wasn't stalking you! I believe this is yours." I take the arrow out and put it in his hand. "You missed the deer. I would've taken it down, but today? Nuh-uh, way too risky."

Before either can respond I'm gone, flying through the forest on quick feet. I pass multiple rabbits, and the deer, and then I break through the edge of the forest and into the meadow. I keep sprinting until I reach my house, and sprint inside. I strip off and scrub down, tying my long, black hair back.

I take out the shorts and shirt I am wearing. The shorts are black and stop just above my knees. The shirt is a pale purple and makes my eyes stand out. My eyes, they're something of a wonder. My mother used to tell me they were blue when I was younger, but after a few years the colour just… _changed. _Anyway, they're purple. Yea, I know, _purple._ Weird, right.

I push open the door and wince as the hinges squeak and make loud clanking noises. That is it. I slam the door closed, me still inside, and kick the door straight off its hinges. It lands on the ground with a 'thud' and dust flies into the air before settling atop the door.

"Good riddance."

I storm out of the room and walk quickly to the huge line-up of people getting their fingers pricked. When I reach the start of the line I put out my hand calmly, watching the person prick my finger and press it against the page. I then walk away, immersing myself into the crowd.

I zone out as the Mayor drawls on about the uprising and the war and how they eradicated District 13. I scan over the people on the stage.

Haymitch, the drunken idiot who is the only living tribute from District 12 to win the Hunger Games.

The Mayor, still drawling on.

And Effie Trinket, the too bright woman with the pink wig. She lookS as ridiculous as ever.

My gaze turns to the two glass balls, filled with slips of paper. My eyes snap back to Effie as she stands and nearly _skips _to the front of the stage.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds…"

"Be ever in your favor." I finish her sentence sarcastically but quietly.

She walks over to the first glass ball. "I think we'll go with Gentlemen first this year!" She digs her hand into the ball and pulls out a single slip of paper. She unfolds in and read the name in a loud and clear voice. "Gale Hawthorne."

I scan the crowd, trying to find Gale. It isn't that hard. The whole crowd parts for him, giving him a walkway through to the stage. "Any volunteers for Gale?"

Silence falls across the whole area.

Nobody.

Gale walks up to the stage and takes his place, standing stone still. His expression is stony and emotionless, but the panic in his eyes is clear.

"Now for the Ladies." Effie walks over to the other ball. She takes the very top slip and opens it, and the name that comes next shocks me. "Primrose Everdeen."

I hear a murmuring from the crowd. They are unhappy. Primrose is such a sweet girl, and so young. Nobody wanted her to have to compete in the Games.

I can see Katniss trying to get through the crowd, and know she is going to volunteer.

_I can't let that happen. The Seam will starve. Without Katniss and Gale to hunt… District 12 will die._

My lips part and my voice comes out louder than I mean it to. "I volunteer!"

The murmuring stops and everyone falls silent. A volunteer was an odd thing here in District 12. "I volunteer, to take part in the Hunger Games, to take Primrose's place." I look over at Katniss, who is now at her sister's side. Her sister gives me a weak smile and Katniss nods in appreciation and thanks.

"Come on, then! Up you come!" Effie bounces around on the stage as I make my way forward, the whole crowd parting to provide me a path. I shakily walk up the stairs and stand next to Effie, on the opposite side to Gale. I look into his grey eyes and nod a little.

His eyes fill with sorrow and I turn away, looking out at the crowd. They all look at me with sorrow. "A round of applause for our tributes!"

Not a single person claps. Instead, they all press the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips, and hold it out to us.

_Saying goodbye to loved ones._

"Shake hands." Gale and I turn to each other and I hold out my hand. He takes it and shakes it once, before looking me in the eyes. He nods with encouragement and we release each other's hand, turning to once again face the crowd…

* * *

><p><strong>4 Stories going at once, plus a co-story I'm writing with a friend on a different profile. Life sure is busy. I'll try update quickly. Please review, ideas appreciated.<strong>

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry if it seems too much like the book, but I had to use it as a reference. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:<span>**

**Chosen**

_**Gale**_

* * *

><p>I look into Raven's purple eyes as we shake hands. I try and pick apart the emotions I can see.<p>

_Fear._

_Panic._

_Sorrow._

_Pity._

_Joy?_

I ignore that and nod to her in encouragement. We then release each other's hand and turn to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays. It ends and there isn't a mutter anywhere.

Dead silent.

I can see Katniss looking at me sadly, Prim looking at Raven with what seems like a mixture of admiration and sorrow.

We are lead off stage and I am lead to a solitary room. I sit on the plush couch and wait. I can imagine what Raven would be doing. Probably sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her favorite method of sitting.

My mouth turned down at the corners as I thought of all she had been through. Her father dying, her mother dying, no siblings. And now the Hunger Games.

My eyes flick up to the door as it opens and my younger brothers step in, along with my parents. "You have to live, Gale." My brother says. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

I nod and look into my family's eyes. All filled with sorrow and guilt. I swallow hard and the Peacekeeper's come to take my family away and lead Katniss in. As soon as she lays eyes on me she throws herself forward and hugs me.

"Hey, hey, Catnip." She pulls back and I can see the tears in her eyes. "It's gonna be fine."

A tear streaks down her cheek and she stands straight and wipes it away. She presses something into my hand. It's a beautiful golden pin, a bird with a ring attached to it. I look closely at the bird. A Mockingjay.

"Good luck." She murmurs, before the Peacekeepers lead her out of the room.

"Seeya, Catnip." I whisper to myself. I rest my elbows on my knees and then rest my chin in my palms. To think this will probably be the last time I would ever see my parents and brothers…

The Peacekeeper's enter and lead me to a car. The drive to the station is short. The station is swarming with cameras, and my poker face comes naturally. I catch a glimpse of Raven and she seems the same as always.

Her mouth is set in a straight line, her eyes hardened into an amethyst-like quality. She has her head down, shoulders hunched, so her raven coloured fringe covers most of her face. Some of her hair is falling out of its tie, framing her face.

We wait at the train doors for a few minutes, and I'm worried that Raven might actually drop to the ground and curl completely into herself. I look up and see my face on the television screen. I looked fine, no weakness, and no fear. My mouth was set in a hard, straight line and my head was held high. Raven… She looked the opposite.

On the television screen she looked afraid, weak. But from my perspective, she just looked anti-social, annoyed.

The train doors open and we both step in. The train takes off and I marvel at the speed. I am lead to my own private chambers. Effie Trinket tells me to be ready in an hour for supper. I agree and search the room.

Draw filled with fine clothes, a shower and taps with hot _and _cold water. And a private bathroom. Heaven for someone from District 12.

I take a hot shower and pick some clothing out of the drawers. A light blue shirt and black pants with a belt. I clip the pin Katniss gave me to my shirt and wait.

Effie Trinket comes to collect me to take me to supper. I follow her into a dining room with polished walls. Nothing like the Seam. Everything there was coated in coal dust. I look at Raven, who is sitting in the chair with her back ram-rod straight, as though sitting in a chair makes her tense and uncomfortable.

Her clothes have changed, from that purple top and black shorts to something different. The top she is now wearing is black and too big for her, although I think that was the reason she chose it. She never admitted, or accepted, the fact that she had quite a womanly figure. Her shorts had been changed for a pair of denim jeans that are faded and worn, suiting her perfectly. Her hair has been untied and falls over her shoulders, her fringe pinned back.

Somehow, I know Effie convinced her to push her hair back so it falls down her back and doesn't hide her face. And probably to pin her fringe back as well.

But she doesn't make eye contact with anyone. She just looks at the cutlery set infront of her with distant, glassy eyes. The food is served in courses, luxuries that I would never even dream of. Hot soup, maybe pumpkin? Cheese, fruits, lamp, mashed potato. And for dessert, chocolate cake.

Raven stares at the food with caution as she picks up the cutlery. She hesitates for quite a long time before timidly eating what is set infront of her.

Me, I just dig in. I had to gain weight before the Games, for my advantage. All the courses pass and we head to another room to watch the recap pf the reapings.

I try to watch intently, try to take in all of my competitors looks, but I keep getting drawn back to Raven. Her eyes are still glassy, unfocused, as though she is seeing something completely different. I touch her shoulder and she flinches, jumping away. Her eyes widen and she smiles apologetically at me. I shrug and turn back to the TV. It's District 12. I watch as I take my place on the stage, and as Raven take's Prim's place. As every single person in the crowd holds out their left hand to us in a goodbye.

Haymitch staggers in at that moment, falling to the floor in a dead faint. Effie quickly hops away, stepping around Haymitch in those pointed shoes of hers. Raven and I share a look before turning our gazes back to our mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 2. Have the next chapter out as soon as possible!<strong>

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	3. Chapter 3: That's Our Mentor?

**Hello. Here's chapter 3. I've been working on so many stories at once, so sorry if it took to long! I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**That's Our Mentor?**

_**Raven**_

* * *

><p>Gale and I exchange a look before turning back to Haymitch.<p>

"He's our mentor?" I whisper in disbelief. "But he's _drunk_, and_ passed out_."

"What do we do?" Gale asks, looking at me again. "Can we just leave him here?"

"No." I say quickly, my mind whirring. If he's our mentor, then he'll be the one lining up the sponsors, giving us the gifts. We can't leave him here. "We have to take him somewhere. Oh, I know. Take him to my room, maybe a cold shower will wake him up."

Gale nods in agreement and we both walk up to Haymitch. Gale lifts him so he is standing and I slip under one arm, spreading his arm across my shoulders. Gale does the same, and together we drag Haymitch to my room. I regret my decision for it to be my room when I see the state it is in.

There are clothes strewn _everywhere, _and the bed is unmade. All of the books that were in the shelves are on the bed, spread out in a random order. My purple top and black shorts are hanging off a chair. I never really found a use for chairs, except for hanging things on them. I much preferred to be in a tree or on the ground.

"And here I thought you were a neat-freak" Gale breathes as he looks around. "Is the bathroom this bad?"

I think back to before dinner, whether I messed up the bathroom.

_I don't think I did… I'm sure I didn't…_

"No."

We drag Haymitch into the bathroom, which is actually pretty neat, and put him under the shower, turning on the cold water full-blast.

Haymitch startles awake almost as soon as the water hits him. He looks around quickly, seeing me and Gale standing outside of the shower. He glares at us and I glare back, my lips pulling up in a sneer. I then remember he is our mentor, our lifeline, and force myself to smooth my face out.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks. He then points at us. "Why did you put me under _cold _water? I'm soaked!"

"Well" I explain an eerily calm voice. "You were drunk, and unconscious, so we put you under cold water to wake you up." I struggle to keep my voice from rising to a yell as I finish the sentence. "You should be grateful."

Haymitch just grumbles as he rises and leaves my room, dripping water all over the floor. I walk out of the bathroom, watching him leave, and then settle myself on the floor. Gale follows me and sits opposite me, so we're facing each other.

I pull the pins out of my fringe, letting it fall to cover my eyes, to hide them from the world. I prefer it this way, to hide my emotions by keeping my mouth straight and my eyes hidden.

I startle as Gale's hand brushes across my cheek, pushing my fringe back out of my eyes. "I like it more when it's pinned back." My eyes widen as his hand cups my cheek for a second before he pulls back, eyes as wide as mine. I quickly shake my fringe and stand up, a blush staining my cheeks a dark red.

"I'm sorry" Gale apologized. "That was uncalled for."

He then stands and leaves quickly, but not quickly enough for me not to notice the blush on his cheeks. I bring my own hand to my cheek and touch the spot where Gale's hand had been. He did realise that in a few short days we would be enemies? That soon we would be trying to kill each other?

I shake my head slowly and close the door to my compartment. I consider changing into a nightgown, but settle on wearing what I'm wearing. I pull back the quilt and sheets and settle myself in. The sheets and quilt give me immediate warmth and I frown.

At home, warmth isn't really… Well, I'm not used to it. Normally, at home, I would curl up on a bed with no sheets, no comfort. I got used to it quickly, though, not having my mother or father's warmth to stop me freezing in the cold months. Warmth like this is uncomfortable. I flick the quilt off the bed and find that without it it's not freezing, but not too warm.

I close my eyes and just lay there, thinking. What I am thinking about? I'm not really sure. Colours and faces flash through my mind; Gale, my father, my mother, Katniss and Prim. None of them bring on any emotion.

Let me explain my life. When I was younger, about 8, my father was blown up in the mines. My mother, she got depression and was very, very sick. She no longer took care of me, and I quickly got weak. I started to thieve, and I got away with it many times. But not every time. I got in a _lot _of trouble whenever I was caught.

And then, one day, I fled into the forest. I was planning on laying there and dying, but I didn't want to go that way. I had a knife, yes, and I was quite handy with it. I had been practicing since I was able to throw it with proper coordination. I wasn't as good as I could've been, though.

I killed a squirrel, a rabbit, and started practicing on how to throw the knife. It took me a long time, but I got the hang of it, and could land the knife almost exactly where I had landed it the first few times. I could take down larger animals, sometimes even wild dogs, if I was lucky. But never bears or cats. If I even _heard _either I would fly up a tree like I had wings.

Not long ago my mother got… she got worse. I couldn't take care of her anymore. She wouldn't move, and one morning, when I woke up, she wasn't breathing. Her joints were stiff and she was cold. Stone cold. Yes, I cried. I spent days in my house, on the floor, shaking and crying.

I lost my appetite, my energy, and my will to live. And that's when Katniss and Gale found me. I didn't trust them; I tried to wound them, to kill them. I was scared; I didn't know what I was doing. My mind was fuzzy, I was blind with fear. I never even landed a good blow to either, I was that weak. I only gave Gale a slash down his arm, a shallow one.

Katniss and Gale coaxed me back to health. They made me better. They helped me through the worst times. I fell down with depression, just like my mother before me. I recovered though. I found hunting was a remedy for when I was down. I would stalk through the trees in silence, or Katniss and Gale would come with me and we'd talk. Katniss taught me how to sing to the mockingjay's, but I wasn't very good. They sometimes sung back though, and there was this one that seemed attracted by my voice. Only I could get that one mockingjay to sing back.

Only me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Sorry it took so long (again). I'll try to be quicker next time, promise. (I don't think I'm supposed to make promises I can't keep. Uh, doesn't matter.)<strong>

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**Hey. Sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't have the inspiration, or energy, to write this. But I got it done...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Getting Ready**

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's POV:<strong>

What was I thinking?! We're supposed to be enemies!

How can I like her when we're going to be trying to KILL each other in a few days!

I fall back onto my bed, kicking my shoes off.

It takes me a while, a few hours at least, but I finally drift to sleep. I am awoken by a sharp rapping at the door, and find that it's Effie. "Up, up, up! Hop up! We have a big, big day ahead of us."

_I wonder what it's like being that woman._

I get up, slip on the shoes I kicked off last night, and open the door. I make my way to the dining car, thinking.

We must be close to the Capitol by now. I fear what the stylists will put us in. One year, the tributes went out _naked, _and covered in _coal dust._

District 12 usually gets put in skimpy miners wear, which is horrible.

_No wonder we never have any sponsors._

I enter the dining car, my grey eyes taking in what's infront of me.

Raven is sitting on the side of the table, her elbow rested on the table and her chin in her palm. She has a half-eaten roll sitting infront of her, and a brown, creamy looking drink.

Haymitch is a little red and puffy, probably from his _indulgences. _And Effie is smiling brightly, a cup of dark brown liquid in her hand.

I sit myself next to Raven, smiling at her. Her black hair is once again pinned back, her hair pushed back behind her shoulders. She motions to the drink, giving me a faint smile. "Hot chocolate. Try it."

I nod and sip at the drink. It's sweet, creamy and absolutely delicious.

"So!" Effie claps her hands together once, beaming at us. "Today you get to go to see our stylists, get out there, and look pretty! Dazzle our crowds! How much fun is that?!"

"Not much." I hear Raven mutter under her breath.

Effie frowns at her, before smiling again. "Oh, don't be like that! It'll be fun!"

"Yea, heaps…" Raven mutters sarcastically, smiling back at Effie.

A few hours into the day we are ushered away, into room with stylists.

I can only hope Raven will take this better than I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV:<strong>

I grit my teeth, giving the stylist a fake smile in hopes of not looking to sour. They circle me, checking their progress so far.

First they had stripped me to nothing, and then scrubbed me down with this gritty soap that had taken away all of the dirt, and probably a few layers of skin.

I run a hand over my arm, never before feeling the silky feeling that skin could produce when clean.

"Lay down." The motion to a table as they speak in their silly accents.

I lay down and they lift my arm, pressing a sticky fabric into my armpit. I grit my teeth and tense as they pull it away, ripping all of the hairs out.

They quickly moved on, doing my other arm, legs, and eyebrows.

"Oh, you're doing so well!" One of them coos in her silly accent. I smile kindly, ignoring the stinging in my legs. "Stand."

I stand and they circle me, pulling out hairs that they had missed with tweezers. Once they are done they all step back and gaze at me with adoration. "You look so good. We'll hand you over to Cinna."

I wait, watching my feet as the three run off to find this _Cinna. _I look his way as he walks in, and my eyebrows rise.

His hair was a dark brown, cropped, seemingly its natural colour. He was wearing simple clothing, a black shirt and black pants. He looked nothing like the fools from the Capitol.

"Is this your first time?" I ask out of pure curiosity. "Is that why you got stuck with District 12?"

He shakes his head, smiling. "Yes, it's my first time. I asked for District 12. I have different ideas to others."

"Really?"

He laughs, and looks me over. "I see my stylists have done well. Put your robe on, and come with me."

I step down from the table, pulling my robe around my body and following him. We walked into a room, and he ran his fingers through my hair. "This colour will work well with what I have chosen. That's good. We shall leave it down."

I mentally sigh in relief, glad for it. I prefer my hair down, and it makes me feel freer. Cinna walks over to a clothing rack, and takes off a garment bag, turning to face me. "I decided to do something different. You are the mining district, no? You may mine coal, but what else can be mined? Gemstones. And besides, if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to diamonds."

I nod, appreciating the man's sense of style. "Correct. So? What is your plan?"

Cinna unzips the bag, revealing a sparkling, knee-length dress. My eyes widen in amaze.

The dress is a creamy white, shimmering. The skirt has small diamond-like gems incrusted into it, making it sparkle in the light, dazzling whoever is looking at it. The bodice is covered in all manner of gems, all in symmetrical and intricate patterns. Blues, reds, greens, yellows and a few pearls thrown in make the dress a sight to look at, so beautiful…

I cautiously step forward, reaching out to touch it. Cinna doesn't tell me not to do so, so I let my hands run through the light, airy fabric. I trace my fingers along the gemstones, amazed by the quality. "Cinna… It's beautiful…"

"I know." He smiles at me. "I thought you would like it. You'll be the stars of the show, I'm sure."

I smile and nod, agreeing with him. I press my hands together, eager to get on with it. Cinna helps me into the dress, and I twirl, the dress surprisingly light. The skirt fans out, and I let a small smile grace my lips, stopping before I get dizzy.

Cinna applies my make-up. Black eye shadow and a small amount of black eyeliner, making my eyes stand out.

"Purple." He notes, obviously talking about my eyes. "Interesting. But suitable. It will look good."

He moves on to my cheeks, where he applies the smallest amount of blush to define my cheekbones. He brushes a black powder onto my lips, one that sparkles when the light hits it.

"Almost done." He takes out a small sheet of purple gems, and sticks two on the outer corner of each eye. I look into the mirror, stunned by how I look.

"Wow." I reach out and press my fingers against the mirror.

Cinna gently pushes me into a seat. "We just have hair to do. You'll look amazing."

He braids my hair, twisting it into a bun at the crown of my head, and fastening it there with silver pins with sparkling clear jewels adorning them.

He adds the final touch, pinning back my fringe with a single clip, one with an amethyst flower adorning it. I admire the work in the mirror, my black lips curving up into a smile.

"Cinna… You are amazing." I stand, studying my whole body in the full length mirror. "You've outdone yourself."

"I told you before; you'll be the star of the show." Cinna smiles at me in an affectionate way. "Good luck out there, Raven."

"Thankyou," I murmur, looking down as a light blush rises to my cheeks. "Thankyou so much."

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I could draw what she looks like, but drawing and me... Yea, no. I can't even draw stick-figures properly. Just try and mentally picture it...<strong>

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	5. Author's Note

**Ok, so it's the last day of school... YES! But the sad thing about that is that the only internet I have is school internet. :( **

**So, expanding on that, I probably won't be continuing my stories, because I'll have no internet on my laptop. So, be prepared to wait for the next chapters. Sorry. Please don't kill me! ^~^ **

**Anyway, sorry again, and I'll be back either later this year or next year.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


End file.
